Fight Until We're Free
by CorGryphonFeather
Summary: Follows Duelist Kingdom arc. Gabrielle was invited to the Duelist Kingdom tournament but she didn't want to go alone so she took Ryou Bakura with her. After sometime, he went to do something without telling her where he was going. Gabrielle felt sad until she met Yugi and his friends there. Now they're going to fight there way through to be the tournament's champions.
1. The Tournament Begins! Harpies vs Plants

**This was written three months ago and I decided to finally publish it here! And...well...umm...I don't know what to say. Updates won't be regular since I am very very busy with the upcoming exams! Believe me, if it wasn't for my mother I would have been on all the day and night...**

**Anyway, I must warn you that this story contains an OC, so if you hate OC's, hit the back button...I warned you! It's been awhile since I last watched Duelist Kingdom so forgive me if I made any mistakes.**

**I almost forgot, you can visit my facebook page to get sneak peaks OR to talk to me! Link's on my profile! Now...Poof...I am gone!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ryou! C'mon!" Gabrielle Anderson was pulling her white haired friend out of the door. "The ship will leave!" she said desperately.

"Calm down, Gabrielle. We won't arrive in time if you keep worrying about it. Besides, have you eaten anything?" the British teen's question made Gabrielle stop running. As if on cue, her stomach growled and she blushed.

"I have no time fo' things like tha'," she mumbled and ignored her growling stomach. "I'll eat on the ship." she said and resumed pulling Ryou to their destination.

When they arrived, it appeared that they had to wait in a long line of people. "See, tha's why I told ya we needed ta come earlieh!" the spiky haired Australian complained.

Ryou sweat dropped but said nothing. He was alright with waiting, but it seemed that his companion didn't like it and she was still hungry.

After five minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn to show the security their star ships. Ryou wasn't invited but with Gabrielle's help, the security allowed him to be on the ship.

"Finally!" Gabrielle yelled and raised her arms up in the air. "Now where's the food?" she said, observing the place around her in hope to find some food here or there.

"Are you here for dueling or eating?"

They heard someone from behind them so they turned around to be face to face with a blonde woman. She seemed to be annoyed at something. "Oh, can I help ya?" Gabrielle asked, tilting her head.

The blonde woman's eyes widened considerably. "You're a girl?!"

It took Gabrielle a few moments to realize what the woman said. Her face seemed to turn red but not from embarrassment. "Was tha' supposed ta be a joke? 'Cause 'tis wasn't funneh!"

The blonde woman blinked a few times. "Why are you talking like that?"

Ryou tried to step in as he saw how his Australian seethed with anger. "Sorry to interrupt, but she's from Australia." he said politely and smiled adorably at her.

The woman just shook her head and smirked. "Can't wait to crush you, since I am going to crush anyone standing in front of me." she said before leaving.

"Arrogant." Gabrielle said under her breath and her white haired friend just sweat dropped. Hunger forgotten, a yawn escaped from Gabrielle's mouth. "I'm gonna sleep, okay?"

Ryou nodded. "You go sleep, I will be out here to smell fresh air." he said with a smile that Gabrielle loved to see.

On Gabrielle's way to the girls' common room (the directions were given to here by a good-hearted girl that Gabrielle wanted to duel in the tournament) she was confronted by Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. She knew them. Weevil was the Japanese National Champion.

"Well well well, isn't that Australia's champion, Gabrielle Anderson?" Weevil smirked and Rex laughed.

Gabrielle sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, we can talk tomorrow all we want, but right now I wanna sleep." And with that she left them without further words. The two just snickered behind her and it was hard to ignore them when they kept calling her 'Mommy's Girl'.

Mommy's girl. Her brother used to call her that when they were young. She used to sleep early and that was why he called her mommy's girl...and sometimes early bird. She forced herself to stop thinking about that as her eyes watered a bit.

She shook her head and continued on her way towards the common room. She really needed to sleep.

* * *

Gabrielle woke up to the sound of the ship's horn indicating that they had arrived. She stood up and stretched. She had her goodnight sleep but she sure as heck was hungry. 'Maybe Ryou has something to eat.' she thought as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and entered the bathroom to do her daily routine.

She got out of the girl's room ten minutes later, wearing a red t-shirt and short jeans. Her hair was tied into a spiked pony tail and she was wearing black combat boots. Yes, she looked like a tomboy. The wristbands she didn't help to add any feminine touch at all.

After walking around the deck for a while, she finally found her white haired friend. "Ryou!" she called out to him. He turned around and spotted his friend.

Ryou smiled at her. "Good morning, Gabrielle. Are you ready?"

"Heck yeah!" she said in excitement but her stomach decided to make a noise. She blushed. "A little hungry though."

The British teen's smile grew and he took out a sandwich from his bag for his friend. "Here you go. I found a buffet yesterday when you went to sleep." he said, handing her the sandwich which she took eagerly. From afar, anyone could say that she hadn't eaten for days.

"Ta Ryou, ta!" she thanked him happily before walking over to the group of people who waited for their turn to disembark. Finally it was Ryou's and Gabrielle's turn.

They looked around before a voice said, "Welcome all duelists, please follow the stairs to meet your host." he gestured towards a very long stairs.

"That castle have got to belong to Pegasus." the white haired teen said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" his spiky haired companion said and walked towards the stairs quickly. What Gabrielle didn't notice was that her British friend didn't follow her but instead went through the forest.

* * *

"Isn't that the National champion? Weevil Underwood."

"And that's the runner up, Rex Raptor."

"Oh, and that one came in third place. Mako Tsunami."

"But where's the world champion?"

"Haven't you heard? He has got beaten by a boy named Yugi."

Gabrielle stopped suddenly. Yugi was here? She looked left and right but she saw no Yugi. Or maybe she heard that part wrong? Or maybe he was standing somewhere else? She smiled at the thought of meeting Yugi and the others again.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Pegasus appeared, wearing a red suit and a ruffled shirt, in a balcony. "Greetings duelists. I am Maximillion Pegasus. It's my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before the world's greatest duelists. But as the tournament ends only one shall be crowned King of Games. I employ you all to assemble your decks with care, with creativity and with cunning. For this competition will test your skills like never before. To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove and two Star Chips. To advance to the final level of the competition, you must win ten Star Ships. Ten Star Ships will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me into one final duel."

"Ryou, ya heard that?" when the spiky haired girl found no response, she turned around. "Ryou? Ryou?" she walked through the crow in search for her friend. He shouldn't be that hard to be found due to his white hair but she wasn't able to find him.

"The duel arenas cover the entire islands," when Pegasus resumed talking, Gabrielle stopped her searching, "New rules will be in effect which you will discover as you play. Remember, play boldy, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one hour to prepare. Fireworks will mark the beginning of the tournament."

Gabrielle took out her Dueling Glove from her bad and wore it, putting her two star ships on it before running down the stairs in search of her white haired friend. "Ryou! Where did you go?!" she yelled as she descended the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Huh?"

"What's up Tea?"

"I thought I saw Gabrielle running but I can't see her now from all these people." she responded. "And I think I heard her say 'Ryou'."

"Ryou? As in Ryou Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe. But what's her relation with him to call him by his first name? And that makes me think that I've really seen Bakura somewhere."

"Let's not dwell on that, we have better things to think of!" Joey said and began running. "C'mon guys, race to the fields!"

* * *

Gabrielle ran through the forest. "Ryou! Ryou! You promised me you'll be on my side!" she cried out before she stopped running as she found herself face to face with the blonde haired woman from before.

"Well well well, isn't that the little Australian girl?"

The spiky haired teen looked up only to see the blonde woman from before. "Oh, it's just ya. I thought ya were someone else." she mumbled in disappointment.

"As I said, I am going to duel you sometime. So, let's do it, sweat heart." the blonde said in a mocking tone that seemed to agitate the brown haired teen further.

Gabrielle stood up and straightened herself. "The winner takes a star ship from the loser?"Gabrielle suggested and the other woman nodded. "Alright, let's duel, sheila."

"Just call me Mai."

They both walked through the forest to an open field.

"Let's duel!" as they both prepared themselves for dueling and the ground began to tremble as a huge arena rose up out of the earth.

**Mai: 2000**

**Gabrielle: 2000**

"Ladies first." Mai announced and drew a card, earning a glare from Gabrielle. "I will start by summoning Cyber Harpie Lady **(4/1800/1300)**." Mai said and a red haired Harpie appeared on the field.

**Cyber Harpie Lady: 1800+540= 2340 ATK /1300+390= 1690 DEF**

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Why did 'er attack points raise ta 2340?"

Mai smirked. "Didn't you hear Pegasus? He said there are new rules but he left them for us to figure out. Monsters gain field bonus by raising their attack points and defense points by 30%." Mai explained.

"Field bonus? Wait... we are in a..." Gabrielle looked around, "A forest and mountain area?"

Mai nodded her head. "Correct. My Harpies get bonus from the mountain area which is 50% in here while the forest area is also 50%."

Gabrielle smirked inwardly. _This also an advantage to me. _"Go ahead and continue your turn."

The blonde looked at her face down cards and began humming. Gabrielle quirked an eyebrow at that but said nothing. "Look at that. I will play a card without even looking at it. I activate Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters** (4/1950/2100)**"

**Harpie Lady Sisters: 1950+585= 2535 ATK / 2100+630= 2730 DEF**

"Crikey!"

Mai smirked and hummed again. "I will finish my turn by placing this card face down." she winked as Gabrielle's eyes widened again. The blonde didn't even look at that card!

The Australian looked at her deck in doubt before drawing a card. Torrential Tribute. _Good. _She thought and looked at her card again. She was about to summon her strongest card in her hand but decided against it. She didn't want to risk losing it as she was facing four strong Harpies. "First, I will go by summonin' Botanical Girl **(3/1300/1100)**"

A flower like girl appeared on the field with flower petals flying everywhere before vanishing in the air.

**Botanical Girl: 1300+390= 1690 ATK/ 1100+330= 1430 DEF**

"Then I will finish ma turn by placin' two cards face down. 'tis your move."

Mai drew a card but she didn't look at it. "Hmm. I will just play the card I drew. I summon Harpie Queen (**4/1900/1200)**" Mai smiled as a green skinned lady with long dark green hair appeared on the field in a flurry of feathers.

**Harpie Lady Queen: 1900+570= 2470 ATK/ 1200+360= 1560 DEF**

The spiky haired girl smirked. Right into her bait. "Well, I don't know how you do that but you just fell into my trap since I activate Torrential Tribute!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, ya heard me." Gabrielle laughed. Botanical girl as well as Mai's army of Harpies turned into pixels.

Mai just huffed before closing her eyes and begun to hum again. "I place this card face down and you'll be in for a surprise next turn."

Gabrielle looked intently at the face downed card. "Normally, I'm a big fan of face down cards but I sense dangerous vibes comin' from 'at card."

Mai looked strangely at her. "I've never seen anyone who likes face dow- Wait...You're Gabrielle Anderson? Australia's Champion? The girl who relies on magic and trap cards more than monsters?"

Gabrielle laughed proudly. "The one and only!" she said, smiling widely but that smile turned into a frown as she looked again at the field. "Wait...Ya said I'll be in fo' a surprise next turn? Do ya possibly know what I'm goin' ta play?"

Mai smirked. "Maybe. I am a psychic you know." she laughed.

Gabrielle laughed to herself worriedly. She looked at her cards again with doubt. I wish Ryou was here. She drew a card. _Change of Hearts! Ryou's favorite! _She looked around quickly in hope to see her white haired friend but she found no one. She sighed sadly before looking back at her cards once again. "I summon Fairy King Trusedale **(6/2200/1500)"** An orange haired-man wearing a robe of flowers and planets appeared on the field, holding his plant staff.

**Fairy King Truesdale: 2200+660= 2860 ATK/ 1500+450= 1950 DEF**

"As I said, you will be in for a big surprise. I activate Hysteric Party, it lets me summon all the Hapries in my graveyard!"

"I knew this card was dangerous!"

All the Harpies appeared in a flurry of feathers that appeared everywhere on the field.

**Cyber Harpie Lady: 1800+540= 2340 ATK /1300+390= 1690 DEF**

**Harpie Lady Sisters: 1950+585= 2535 ATK / 2100+630= 2730 DEF**

**Harpie Lady Queen: 1900+570= 2470 ATK/ 1200+360= 1560 DEF**

Gabrielle looked at the cards in her hands again and smiled. _Thank you Ryou._

**Flashback**

_**Ryou: 500**_

_**Gabrielle: 0**_

_"Ya always win with 'at card! How?"_

_"Oh, you mean Change of Hearts?" Ryou smiled and took the card. "It always reminds me and my darker half. It's like challenging the darkness and you win after so much work."_

_Gabrielle pouted. "I am the darkness, right?" she asked playfully._

_The British teen shook his head. "Of course not. The darkness here is what you have inside you. You know when you lose a duel you feel angry and displeased? That's why you challenge that darkness inside of you. Change of Hearts reminds me that there is still some goodness inside of me and that I will always win in the end."_

_Gabrielle nodded her head as she understood but said nothing. Though, her eyes widened when Ryou offered her his favorite card. "Here. Take it. I don't duel much but I know it'll help you."_

_The Australian girl almost squealed and hugged Ryou tightly. "Oh ta Ryou! Ta! Ta! Ta!" Ryou's face was turning blue from how tight she was hugging him but he didn't mind._

**End of Flashback**

"First, I'll activate Change of Hearts ta control yer Harpie Lady Queen an' then I'll attack! Harpie Lady Queen, attack 'er Harpie Lady Sisters!"

**2535-2470= 65**

"And then I will activate Ego Boost to raise my King's attack points to 3860! Now attack 'er Cyber Harpie Lady!"

**3860-2340= 1520**

As the king's staff collided with Harpie Lady, a blinding light shone that made both Gabrielle and Mai to cover their eyes.

As the dust cleared away, Harpie Lady Queen returned back to her place on Mai's side of the field.

**Mai: 415**

**Gabrielle: 2000**

Mai frowned before taking a card without looking at it. "You'll repay for destroying my Harpies! I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon **(4/1200/600)**."

**Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon: 1200+360= 1560 ATK / 600+180= 780 DEF**

"Then I active Cyber Sheild and equip it to my Queen!"

**Harpie Lady Queen: 2470+500= 2970 ATK**

"Now my Harpie has enough attack points to destroy your king! Harpie Lady Queen attack her King!"

"Ya seem ta 'ave forgotten 'bout my face down card! It's still 'ere since the beginnin' of this duel! I activate Shrink! An' I choose your monstah!"

**Harpie Lady Queen: 2970/2= 1485**

A magnifying glass appeared on the field and Harpie Queen passed through it to attack Gabrielle's king. Though when she did attack, she was the one to turn into pixels.

**2860-1485= 1375**

"What?! NO!" Mai fell on her knees and the platform descended as the duel was finished.

**Mai: 0**

**Gabrielle: 2000**

Gabrielle walked over to Mai and helped her on her feet. She smiled, "Thank you for dueling me. I don't want the star ship."

Mai looked at Gabrielle and shook her head. "No. You deserve it." she said with a smile and took off one o her star ships. She dusted her skirt and straightened her jacket.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and gain more star ships." she said and laughed as she went on her way.

"Oh, by the way! Nice trick you pulled there! Though, you shouldn't try that on a girl!"

Mai, knowing what she meant by trick, chuckled. "And I thought you lost your feminine side." she joked and left quickly before the Australian could think of a comeback.

* * *

Somewhere inside the forest. A white haired teen was standing behind a tree. He smiled as he watched the duel between the blonde woman and his spiky haired friend. "Good duel Gabrielle." he said before disappearing in the forest.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter! I planned to make Mai win the duel but my friends told me to make Gabrielle win. I asked them why, they said that they wanted Mai and Gabrielle to be friends...So I made Gabrielle win. Though I am a BIG fan of Mai. SHE'S AWESOME!**

Now..I gotta go! Have studying to do! ;-; Wish me luck!

**(Also, guess who will duel Gabrielle in the next chapter?)**

**Bye bye! See you guys later! -Grins-**


	2. Meeting the Others

**I am back with Chapter 2! -Grins- Thanks to all who read the first chapter and special thanks to ****iloveyugiohGX93****, ****Forgetful Insanity ****and ****QueenOfCha0s ****for reviewing! -Grins- You guys made my day!**

**And now, with nothing more to say, I present you the second chapter!**

**Oh, in the first chapter I made a mistake that I am too lazy to edit it. In Duelist Kingdom, when a monster is destroyed by a card effect the controller of this card receives damage equal to half of the monster's ATK.**

**Read and enjoy! -Grins-**

* * *

After her duel with Mai, Gabrielle continued her searching for Ryou. She couldn't believe that he left her like that, without telling her anything. She felt her eyes water but refused to cry. He was her only friend. Well, Yugi and the others were also her friends but he was special to her.

The Australian teen walked aimlessly through the forest, a deep frown on her face as she passed the trees. A move from behind caught her attention. She turned around quickly, finding nothing. "Ryou? Are ya 'ere?" she called loudly but received no response. She sighed in defeat before walking again.

She walked until she reached a clear area and sighed again. No Ryou in sight, but there was someone there. She squinted her eyes to get a better look before letting out a sound of surprise.

"Rex Raptor!"

"Isn't that Gabrielle Anderson, how lovely to meet again." he snickered.

"I 'ave no time fo' ya, Raptor, so jus' leave me."

"Not until you duel me." He said, challenging her.

The spiky haired considered refusing but she never refused a challenge before...and sure she wouldn't now. But she wanted to find her best friend. Sighing, Gabrielle nodded her head and walked to the duel arena that had emerged from the ground with Rex laughing as it did so.

"Don't cry when you lose. I wager two star ships." he said, showing her his four star ships and took off two.

Gabrielle nodded her head and took off two. If she lost she would be left with one star ship...she couldn't let him win. "Alright."

"Let's duel!" they both shouted at the same time.

**Gabrielle: 2000  
Rex: 2000**

"I'll go first," Gabrielle declared drawing a card. She looked at the cards in her hands, trying to think of a plan. "I'll summon my Botanical Lion **(4/1600/2000)**," as soon as she put the card on its respective place, a lion made of planets and flowers appeared on the field and roared.

**Botanical Lion: 1600+480= 2080 ATK/ 2000+600= 2600 DEF**

"Your planets won't stand a chance against my dinosaurs! Go Sabersaurus **(4/1900/500) **attack her lion!"

**Sabersaurus: 1900+570= 2470 ATK/ 500+150= 650 DEF**

Gabrielle frowned and shielded her eyes as her lion roared in pain and turned into pixels. After the dust had cleared she removed her hands.

**Gabrielle: 1610**

**Rex: 2000**

The Australian drew a card and looked at it intently. "I summon Bean Soldier **(4/1400/1300)**" A bean like creature appeared on the field with a wooden sword in hand.

**Bean Soldier: 1400+420= 1820 ATK/ 1300+390= 1690 DEF **

"Hah, still weak against my dinosaurs."

"Well, can ya shut up and let me finish?" Gabrielle asked in annoyance before smiling again. "Then I equip Bean Soldier with both Black Pendant and Vile Germs."

Black puffy things appeared before disappearing into Bean Soldier's body before a pendant appeared around its neck.

**Bean Soldier: 1820+500+300= 2620 ATK**

Rex's eyes widened. "Oh."

Gabrielle smirked. "Oh indeed." Gabrielle chuckled and pointed at the red dinosaur, "Go ahead Bean Soldier!" she ordered and the soldier obeyed. The bean like creature ran in full speed towards the huge dinosaur a jumped. It produced a cute battle cry as it descended upon the dinosaur's head. Rex's monster glowed before turning into pixels.

**Gabrielle: 1610**

**Rex: 1850**

"I place one card face down and it's yer turn!" she grinned.

Rex drew a card and chuckled which managed to make Gabrielle worried. "I summon Black Stego **(4/1200/2000)"**

**Black Stego: 1200+360= 1560 ATK/ 2000+600= 2600 DEF**

"Tha's all?"

"Yep." he said with a smirk.

_Why did he summon a monster weaker than mine? _Gabrielle drew a card and almost squealed when she saw what it was. "First I activate ma trap card Simultaneous Loss which makes us both send the top card in our deck ta the graveyar'." she said and send the top card to the graveyard as well as Rex. She looked at the card in the graveyard and she almost squealed again. It was as if the cards knew what were they doing. The Heart of the Cards as Yugi called it.

"I activate Monstah Reborn to summon the monstah I jus' sent ta the graveyar'! Fairy King Truesdale **(6/2200/1500)"**

**Fairy King Truesdale: 2200+660= 2860 ATK/ 1500+450= 1950 DEF**

"Now, my attack, Fairy King Truesdale attack 'is Black Stego!" she declared and her king ran towards the dinosaur and attacked with his staff. The dinosaur was destroyed but Rex's life points didn't change.

"Wah?"

Rex smirked. "When Black Stego is attacked, it automatically turns to defense mode." he said and chuckled at Gabrielle's disappointed expression.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Rex drew a card. "I summon Black Tyranno **(7/2600/1800)**" Rex said and a huge black, terrifying dinosaur appeared on the field. Gabrielle let out an 'eep' sound as the dinosaur roared.

**Black Tyranno: 2600+780= 3380 ATK/ 1800+540= 2340 DEF**

"Crickey!"

"And I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Sabersaurus!"

"Wah!"

**Sabersaurus: 1900+570= 2470 ATK/ 500+150= 650 DEF**

Rex smirked at her expression. "Now, Black Tyranno, attack her Bean Soldier!" the dinosaur ran forward towards the small creature. It visibly shook out of fear and squeaked as it was crushed under the dinosaur's foot.

"No! My soldier!"

"Maybe you should plant some more plants." he said mockingly and laughed as she shoot him a glare.

**Gabrielle: 850**

**Rex: 1850**

Gabrielle huffed at his bad joke and drew a card. She smirked as an excellent plan formed inside her head. "I will attack! Go ahead Fairy King, attack 'is Sabersaurus! But not only tha', I also activate my face down card, Ego Boost and use it on yer monstah!"

"Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes. I meant what I said!" she said and mumbled an apology to her king as he was turned into pixels.

**Gabrielle: 240**

**Rex: 1850**

"And since this is my main phase numbah 2, I will summon Acorno **(1/200/400)**"

**Acorno: 200+60= 260 ATK/ 400+120= 520 DEF**

"Then I will activate my second face down card, Torrential Tribute since I summoned a monster!"

"You basically destroyed your half points to destroy my monsters? Wait...This means...I will lose life points equal to half of my monster's attack points!" Rex's eyes widened and Gabrielle laughed.

"Bingo!" she winked.

**Gabrielle: 110**

**Rex: 0**

"That was...how did you do that?" Rex demanded as the platform descended.

Gabrielle waited until they reached the ground before walking over to him and took off his hat to ruffle his hair. "Beware of my face down cards!" she winked and gave him his red hat back and walked away.

* * *

It had been five hours since her duel with Rex. She felt exhausted as she dueled twice with no little time to rest. She didn't find Ryou yet and that made her feel anxious. The usually cheerful, careless teen was now taking the offensive stance as she heard noises every now and then. Probably other duels but in her current state her mind didn't comprehend that.

She felt alone again. Just like when she was taken from her brother. "Ryou! Where the heck are ya?!" she screamed through the forest before punching a random tree. That was the worst day of her life besides the day when the church she was living in caught on fire and the day when her brother was sent to a juvenile.

She resumed walking again and continued until her stomach made a noise. The brown haired teen groaned. She decided that she could eat later but now she had to find her British friend.

After what seemed like another hour she found herself in a yet another clear area. "Have I be- What's that?" she asked herself as she saw several shadows. One looked like they had a some sort of star shaped hair. Wasn't that Yugi? She thought and immediately ran towards the people.

It was indeed Yugi. "Yugi! Hey!" she shouted and ran towards him but stopped when she saw the person she had been searching for for over six hours. "Ryou!" she tackled the white haired boy and hugged him tightly. "I 'ave been lookin' fo' ya! Where did ya go?"

Before the white haired boy could speak, Yugi said. "Wait, you know Bakura?"

"Ryou? Of course, he's my best friend, right, RyRy?" she smiled and smirked inwardly as the boy blushed lightly.

"Right."

"Now th- Tea! Tristen! Joey! Ya guys are 'ere too!" she exclaimed in happiness. The others nodded and smiled back at her.

"How have you been, Gabby?" Joey asked.

"I 'ave been good. A little exhausted though." she said, shooting poor Ryou an accusing glare. He sweat dropped but said nothing.

Yugi noticed her dueling glove. "You're in the tournament too?"

She raised her arm. "Of course. And look at that, I 'ave five star ships!" as soon as she said that, she heard a gasp from beside her. She turned her head and saw Ryou looking at her with a guilty look.

"Sorry I haven't been there to watch you."

"Yes, you should be sorry! While you went to who knows where I dueled twice. And believe both duels were exhausting, especially the duel with Rex."

"Rex? Rex Raptor?" Joey exclaimed, "I dueled against him and won!" he said, stars twinkling in his eyes.

"Hey, Yugi, would you like to duel me? Just a friendly duel." Bakura said with an adorable smile.

Yugi smiled back, "Sure, Bakura. I would like that."

"Why don't you put your favorite cards in Yugi's deck? This way when he duels you'll be with him?" the white haired teen told them and they all agreed.

"Sorry guys, but I am going to put my favorite card in Ryou's deck." she smiled apologitically but they didn't mind.

"My favorite card is Flame Swordsman." Joey said, giving Yugi his card.

"Mine is Cyber Commander." Tristan grinned and gave Yugi his card.

"And mine is Magician of Faith." Tea said, smiling as she gave Yugi her card.

Gabrielle took out her deck. "My favorite card is Dreamsprite." she said and gave Ryou her card, missing the evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey what's your favorite card Yugi?" Joey asked.

"It's easy. Dark Magician." he replied with a smile.

"Now let's begind the duel, shall we?" Bakura suggested and Yugi nodded.

"We shall."

* * *

**Yes. It's way shorter than the first chapter but I had to post this chapter up before exams which are next Thursday! Wish me luck guys! **


	3. A Shadow Game?

**I'VE FINISHED MY EXAMS! YAY! -coughs- Ahem...yeah, I apologize for taking so much time! But I have an alibi this time! Enough of me. XD **

**Oh, and a random question, what is your favorite card? Mine is White Magician Pikeru.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to play alone?" Tea asked Bakura, not really thinking that he had a chance against Yugi, especially after giving the short boy their favorite cards.

Gabrielle looked at Tea with a raised eyebrow. "What do ya mean 'alone'?" she looked at her white haired friend as he put Dreamsprite into his deck. "He 'as got my favorite card." she said with a small smile on her face.

"Anyway, we will go easy on you, Bakura." Joey said with a wide grin on his face before sitting next to Yugi on the ground.

Tristen laughed and took a seat on the other side of their star-haired friend. Gabrielle opened her mouth to retort but closed it as she saw Ryou's expression change into something, and she was beginning to get scared. That meant bad things.

"Before we start, I want to show you all something." The British teen said. "Especially you," he pointed at Yugi who was dumbfounded.

They all looked at Bakura with curiosity, wondering what was going on. Ryou held his hands in front of his chest in a circle and suddenly a necklace appears, which was awfully familiar to Yugi's puzzle. Gabrielle watched in horror as that thing appeared. She walked backwards slowly, not wanting to attract unneeded attention.

"It can't be− It's a Millennium Item!" The short duelist exclaimed.

"It's the Millennium Ring," Bakura's voice turned a little deeper. "And its magic will take you two the Shadow Realm!" As soon as he said that, their surroundings faded, replaced by shadows.

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked, standing up quickly.

Bakura chuckled and pointed at Yugi's puzzle. "You have something that I want." And with that, Yugi and his friends felt a pang in their chests before their bodies fell backwards on the ground.

The Australian girl started to shake slightly, looking at Bakura who walked over to Yugi and reached for his Millennim Puzzle. A blinding light shone from the puzzle, making both Bakura and Gabrielle to cover their eyes. Bakura wasn't expecting to see Yugi standing in front of him after the light had died down.

"If you want the puzzle, then you'll have to duel me for it!" The new Yugi said, crossing arms. "But if I win, you must free my friends!"

"Wait, Yugi! Don't! Tha's not Ryou!" Gabrielle shouted and ran towards Yugi but stopped as she felt her heart ache. "That is...not Ryou..." she fell forwards on the ground.

Bakura smirked and looked over at Yugi. "This is one game you can't win." He laughed evilly.

Yugi looked at his friends fallen bodies. "Why did you do this, Bakura? I though we were your friends."

The white haired chuckled. "Didn't you hear what that foolish girl had said? Bakura's no longer here."

"If you're not Bakura, then who are you?"

"I am thief and a stealer of souls." Dark Bakura said. "I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items. Whosoever wields all seven will possess unimaginable power." He smirked. "And your Millennium Puzzle is going to be mine."

Yugi didn't say anything and knelt down to start the duel. He drew his five cards and looked at them. He drew the sixth and smiled. _This is Tristan's favorite card. _"I summon Cyber Commander in defense** (DEF: 750)**." Yugi said and placed the card on its respective place. What he didn't expect was Tristan to appear instead of Cyber Commander.

"What am I doing he- Woah!" Tristan fell on his backside. "Yugi, you are a giant!" he exclaimed before putting a hand on his chin. "Or maybe I shrank?" he asked himself. Tristan was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a chuckle. He looked up to see a giant Bakura. "I think I am hallucinating."

Dark Bakura seemed to think that the situation was funny. "Who is your little friend? He looks pretty tough but can he deal with this card?" Bakura laughed, placing a card in the monsters zone. "Dark Magical Hat **(ATK: 1000) **and I attack!"

Tristan looked in horror as a man in a magician's suit charged towards him.

"Tristan! NO!" Yugi shouted and before he knew it, Tristan vanished from sight. "Where did he go?"

"To where all destroyed cards go." Dark Bakura chuckled.

Yugi's eyes widened. "The graveyard..." he said quietly to himself, wishing that his friend was safe. Yugi glared at Bakura's look alike which only earned him a laugh from the white haired guy.

"When you duel in the shadow realm the stakes are always higher. You made an unwise move, and your friend paid for it." Dark Bakura smirked. "Your turn."

Yugi drew a card. _I should avoid summoning the cards which has my friends' souls inside. But the only card in my hand that can defeat Magical Hat is Flame Swordsman. _"I summon Flame Swordsman **(ATK 1800)**" As soon as Yugi put the card, a light shone from it and Joey appeared on the field, wearing blue and orange armor and holding a sword in his hand.

"Man, what a-Ehhh!" Joey's eyes widened at the sight of Yugi. "I think I lost it." Joey said to himself.

"No, you didn't, Joey. You're now Flame Swordsman and I must win this duel to restore you to normal." Yugi explained. "In order to win this duel and save everyone, I need your help Joey."

"If you need my help, you got it." Joey looked across the field and saw the giant Bakura. "Okay, now I know I went nuts...Why are we fighting our giant friend?"

"This isn't really Bakura." Yugi tried to explain but he knew it was too much for Joey. Joey shrugged his shoulder and ran towards White Magical Hat in full speed. He jumped and held his sword above his head before slashing downwards, cutting the magician in half.

Bakura's eyes widened and he clutched his chest.

**Bakura: 1200**

**Yugi 2000**

Joey turned around to face Yugi with a smug grin. "Now what?"

"Now it's Bakura's turn."

"I place one monster face down and then I play Double Summon to summon another monster this turn." Bakura smirked and showed Yugi what he was going to summon. Yugi's eyes widened and Dark Bakura laughed. "Yes. Your friend is against you now," he said and placed the card on the field.

A light shone from the card and the spiky haired girl appeared. Gabrielle looked around her in wonder before realizing the shadows around her. Though she felt smaller and lighter and she wanted to get rid of the itch on her back. When the Australian reached for her back she was surprised to feel something that wasn't there before. Wings.

"What's happenin' in 'ere?" she turned around at the sound of a chuckle behind her. "Crickey!" she exclaimed as she saw a giant Bakura. "Ryou? Wait, yer that guy who took ovah my friend's body!"

"Gabby? Is that you?"

Gabrielle heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. She turned around and almost screamed at the sight of the giant Yugi, but what caught her attention was Joey and his attire. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Joey looked at himself before shrugging. "I guess I am Flame Swordsman." He said and pointed at her. "And you've got wings!" he laughed.

The Australian was about to retort but Bakura interrupted her. "Enough of your nonsense. Your turn Yugi."

The blonde boy looked at his giant friend before looking across the field. "Well, I am not going to attack Gabby so..." he ran in full speed towards the face-down card.

"Wait Joey! Don't attack..." Gabrielle covered her eyes as Joey slashed the card. "That card! 'tis Morphin' Jah!"

"Morphing what?"

"Morphing Jar." Yugi answered and sighed before sending all his cards to the graveyard and Bakura did the same.

"I didn't mean to do that, Yug'" Joey apologized sheepishly.

Yugi shook his head. "It's okay. We're lucky Tea's card wasn't in my hand." He said, drawing five cards.

Meanwhile Gabrielle was busy shouting at Bakura. "What do ya think yer doin'? Those are my friends as well as Ryou!" she shouted but he flat-out ignored her. She was getting angry and she wished she was in her normal body so she could hit him. Oh, how she wished she could reach his face.

"Gabby! You're flying!" the blond one of the group exclaimed, pointing at the Australian girl.

"Wah?" she looked downwards and indeed she wasn't touching the ground. She looked behind her shoulders and saw her wings move. "Crikey! I am flying!"

An idea formed in her head and the spiky haired teen smirked. She flew higher -with difficulty of course. She wasn't used to having wings after all- and reached Bakura's face. She stood on his nose. "Listen to me, you wankeh! Those are my friends so ya bettah release 'em from whatevah you put 'em in or ya'll regret it!" she huffed in anger.

Ryou's look-alike merely wrinkled his nose and swatted her away. She was sent flying in the air before falling downwards.

"Gabrielle!" both Yugi and Joey shouted in terror.

The spiky haired girl waited for the impact but it never came. She heard her friends sigh in relief and opened her eyes to see what was happening.

She was flying.

A huge grin found its way on Gabrielle's face. "I am liking those wings more and more!" she said before descending to stand on the field. On Bakura's look-alike's side to her dismay.

"With a new hand comes a new perspective." Dark Bakura finally spoke. "I set another monster in defense and I place one card face-down." He chuckled. "New dangers surround every turn."

Yugi looked at his hand and found that he had Dark Magician. _My own favorite card_. "I don't have much choice than to play Dark Magician in attack mode. **(ATK: 2500)**"

Once Yugi placed the card on the field, a light shone from it and after a few seconds Yugi was standing next to Joey, wearing Dark Magician's purple robe and wielding his staff.

Gabrielle and Joey blinked stupidly. "Yug'? Is that you?" the blond asked.

"Oh, hello Joey. What are you wearing? And wh-Woah!" he looked dumbfounded. "Are we small or has Bakura grown in size?"

Joey shook his head. "No, we are stuck here in a duel and the only way to get out is to defeat evil Bakura." Joey explained. "But what I am not getting is how there is two of you!" he said and held his helmet in frustration.

"Gabrielle's here too?"

"Hey there, Yugi!" she waved at her shorter friend.

Yugi nodded his head and opened his mouth but the other Yugi interrupted.

"And I play Monster Reborn to get back Cyber Commander!"

Tristan appeared back on the field. "Huh? Yugi, Joey and Gabrielle? You guys are dreaming this too?"

"No, we're not dreaming. It's just us going insane!" Joey replied and hit Tristan accidentally with his sword which resulted in another bicker between the two.

"But if Yugi's down here, who's up there?" Tristan asked.

"I am not sure about that but I am sure that we can trust him." Yugi said and smiled upwards at the other Yugi who nodded his head.

"Alright, but let's defeat the evil Bakura before Tea's card gets played!" Joey announced and was about to charge and attack the face-down card but Yugi stopped him.

"I will go since I was just summoned."

Gabrielle stood in front of the face down card making Yugi stop his attack. "Attack me! This way he'll lose 2200 points!"

Dark Bakura's eyes widened. "What do you think your doing? Move away!"

"I guess evil Bakura is right. This way you'll be sent to the graveyard." Yugi tried to change her mind but she refused.

"Maybe if he loses we all are going to be free! Just go ahead and attack me!" she said and a small smile found its way on her lips as Yugi nodded slightly. She knew that she might risk her life but she was willing to pay the price for her friends.

"Dark Magic attack." Yugi said and pointed his staff at her, closing his eyes as a magic ball was sent towards Gabrielle.

The Australian prepared herself for the hit but she didn't know that it was going to hurt like that. She screamed and clutched at her heart.

"Stupid mortal! This way we're both going to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura shouted before gasping as he felt a pang in his chest. A light shone from Gabrielle's fallen body and Ryou's body as their souls were ripped away and flew towards the dark sky.

"I will be back!" was the last thing evil Bakura said before disappearing, leaving Ryou's body.

* * *

The Australian teen opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt like hell as if someone was continuously pounding on it until she fainted. "O-Oww..." she put a hand on her head, feeling dizzy. "Where am I?" she asked no one in particular.

"The Shadow Realm, foolish mortal." came the annoyed reply from behind her.

She stood up slowly, her knees almost gave up. She was about to say something when she noticed the blue dress she was wearing. Her eyes widened and to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she looked behind her to check her back. Yes, she still had those wings.

Dark Bakura chuckled. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finished. Actually, it was a little longer than that but I thought ending it here is a good idea. Hopefully chapter 4 won't take much time!**

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
